The Swords Of The Five Elements
by Guardians of The Four Heavens
Summary: Not good at summaries please R/R Do Not Own Naruto or Other Characters


19 Years Ago:

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune is coming towards the village" Yell's one Shinobi.

"We must stall it until The Yondaime gets here." Yell's another shinobi.

Then the next thing that happened was a giant toad appeared with a blonde haired figure and the next there was a bright light and the Kyuubi and the Yondaime Hokage was gone and somewhere was a baby crying with a seal on his stomach with whisker marks on both sides of his face. Thus the story begins of a boy who worked hard to become the man he is today.

19 Years Later:

Naruto was walking back to Kohana coming back from a mission. The villagers started respecting him more after he defeated Pain 3 years ago and ever since then people have said they were sorry for what they did and tried to make amends with but he said "What's in the past is in the past and they should look toward the future." Now after he had defeated Pain he finished his sage training and during that time he came across five swords: Katjin, Donjin, Suijin, Fuutjin, and Raijin: The Swords of the Elements and it is said that those with a pure heart and strong will may use them. Now after he finished his training Tsunade said it was time for him to receive his inheritance and to know who his parents were.

A knock at the door alerted Tsunade that the person she wanted to see was here. "Come in." She said and Naruto walked in and took a seat in front of the Hokage. "So baa-chan what was it you wanted to see me about." He asks. "Well I thought that now it was time for you to receive your inheritance." She says.

Naruto looks confused and asks. "What inheritance baa-chan." "The inheritance you received from your mother and father and the names of your parents."She says. "Tell me baa-chan I have waited for years to know whether or not that I had parents who loved me or not." Trust me both your parents loved you Naruto and the names of your parents are Kohana's Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze or "Kohana's Yellow Flash" who is your father and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki or the "Red Hot Blooded Habanero" from the former whirlpool islands." She said. Naruto was shocked beyond all belief that the man who sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon inside him and his hero was his father. As the news sinks in he starts to cry knowing that now he knew who his parents are that he will never meet them again. "Baa-chan I would like to take my father's name and my inheritance. Tsunade hands him a scroll with his inheritance and she hands him a key he looks at her. "That key is to the Namikaze compound which is next door to the Inuzuka Clan." She said. Now Naruto was happy about this cause it so happens that the Namikaze Clan Head was in love with the Inuzuka Heiress Hana Inuzuka. They met a couple of years after he came back from training in the sage arts with the toads and they hit off quickly of course they had to be careful with Kiba Hana's little brother and Naruto's best friend. He remembered the first night after dating Hana for five months that they would take their relationship to the next level.

(Flashback No Jutsu)

**Lemon**

Naruto and Hana teleported to his apartment after a successful date, they went inside and Hana noticed a little bit of clumsiness, seeing some clothes on the floor and some written scrolls. "Make yourself at home, Hana-chan". – Said Naruto, before seeing Hana lying down on his couch in a very provocative way by taking her coat off, showing some skin. "I'm sure I will".

Naruto, after that, took off his coat and shirt, showing the results of hard training, much to Hana's delight. Seeing her new lover's body, Hana went daydreaming and started imagining lots of excited things. As Naruto lied down on top of her, he turned to kiss her passionately as well as caressing her weak spot. Even with just his hands, Hana was already having trouble controlling herself. Seeing this, Naruto decided to go for the decisive blow and started licking that place, earning some deep moans from her as well as freeing the animal inside the cage.

Hana instantly flipped over and now she was lying on top of him. She could feel his well-toned muscles as she was passing her hands. As she rested her hands on his whisker marks, he was also beginning to get excited and his hormones were begging to be released. Not wanting to hold anything back, Naruto lost his controls and kissed her with such passion that Hana was struggling to match it. Right now, she was trembling with excitement and she started licking his body very soft, earning some moans from Naruto as she was going south with her tongue. After a while, she reached the beginning of his paints and smiled mischievously, before yanking his trousers and witnessing what will give her 1001 nights of extreme pleasure. Now grabbing Naruto's cock and massaging, she was feeling good that she was the one in control of Naruto right now. She enjoyed such feeling, the feeling of being in control of a powerful man such as him, to hold his cock and show him that she was now running the show. After enjoying the feeling, she engulfed his cock inside her mouth, swallowing it halfway down and then coming back up stopping on his head. As she heard moaning coming from Naruto, she intensified the procedure.

After a while of sucking the immense cock, Naruto was having trouble holding from Cuming right on her face. But it seemed that Hana was looking forward to that, since she was intensifying the ritual. "Hana-chan, I'm…can't hold anymore…I'm Cuming". – Said Naruto, now losing his mind while sending gusts of cum inside her mouth, much to Hana's delight, seeing that she was trying to swallow everything. Now even though Hana liked the feeling of being in charge of things, what she desired the most was someone proving her wrong and Naruto did just that. After he came, he flipped her once again and ripped her remaining clothes leaving her entirely naked and even more turned on than before. "Oh, kami, possess me Naruto-kun". – Said Hana, licking her lips in total ecstasy.

In what could be better described as Jiraya's most perverted books, Naruto started licking Hana's pussy, earning more moans on her part. Hana for her part, was losing her mind faster than before. She was loving the feeling of being controlled like that and Naruto's tongue inside her was unbelievable. Hana was now moaning loud and started begging for Naruto to just stick it inside her and just ravage her. "Naruto-kun, please I can't take it anymore, please fuck me, I beg you. I can't hold anymore". Not being one to complain, Naruto did just that and started to put it in slowly.

Hana right now pretty much forgot about everything. The only thing left on her mind was how Naruto's cock seemed to be filling every inch of her interior wall like that. As Naruto was pounding inside her, she was screaming his name with such vigor that could be heard all the way to Kumo. These two were like animals having sex, each of them were focusing only on pleasuring the other with every way possible. Hana was straightening her inner walls as to make Naruto's cock even harder and Naruto was going deeper as to reach the bottom of it. After thirty minutes of intercourse, both of them were sweating like two animals in bed. Hana and Naruto were on the verge of having an explosive orgasm, but when Naruto decided to use chakra, Hana lost her mind. The feeling was so good that she was now thanking kami for such stamina.

"Harder, Naruto-kun, harder. Oh sweet Kami, I'm Cuming…I'm Cuming."

"Oh my god Hana-chan, I can't hold on any longer, Oh my god, I'm Cuming".

After the best they could ever have, Naruto and Hana came together, before resting on top of each other, panting in exhaustion from the rough sex they had together. Needless to say both of them were extremely happy with each other.

(Flashback No Jutsu Kai)

Naruto sat there thinking maybe he should finally ask Hana to marry him since they have been together for the last five months and he could take her to a nice place for dinner. As our hero was thinking along these things Hana was at the vet clinic working when Kiba walked in. "Hey Hana how's everything going." He asked. "Everything is going good I just miss Naruto-kun is all." She say's sighing. Kiba thinks "_When did Naruto become Naruto-kun."_ "I heard that Naruto came back from his mission is probably at the Hokage Tower talking to Tsunade-sama." Kiba say's and Hana takes off towards the tower but ends up running into the man she is looking for. "Naruto-kun what are you doing in this part of the village." She asked. "Well I'm moving next door." He says.

Hana looks at him like he's crazy. "Wait the compound next to ours is the Namikaze compound why are you moving into there." She asked confused. "Well you see I just found out that I am the last Namikaze in this village which means I am the Yondaime Hokage's son I mean I do look like the man don't I." He asks. Hana takes a good look at him and see's there is some of a resemblance between the two minus the whisker marks. "Well then I was looking for you but since I ran into you I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner at my compound tonight." She asked smiling. "I don't see why not I always wanted to meet your mom but I've been busy with missions so yes I would like to come over for dinner tonight." He replies. Hana smiles and run back home to get ready for dinner. "Hey mom I invited Naruto over for dinner is that alright." She asks her mother.

"I don't see why not. Do you know where he lives?" Tsume asks her daughter.

"Yeah he said he lives next door to us." She replies. Tsume stops in her tracks and stares at her daughter as if she was crazy.

"Care to repeat that sweetie." Her mom asked shocked.

"Yeah he said he lives in the Namikaze Compound why." She asks confused.

"Sweetie no one has lived in that compound for over 19 years." Her mom replies.

"Well Naruto does now he just found who his parents are." Hana replies with a smile. Tsume looks at Hana as if she grew another head.

"What do you mean Hana I thought He was an orphan?" She Asks.

"Well that's what I thought until he talked to Hokage-sama and she told him that his parents were in fact the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kohana's Red Hot Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hana Says smiling.

While mother and daughter were talking about him Naruto was in his home getting ready to go to meet Hana's mother and join them for dinner. As he got dressed he put on anbu style pants a long sleeve blue shirt with his green vest and his father's coat he found in the closet and for the final piece he puts on the first's necklace he won from Tsunade.

As he leaves he remembers the gift he got for Hana and heads next door for dinner and when he arrives to the compound gate he meets Kiba who looks at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto is that you man you look like the Yondaime with what your wearing." Said a shocked Kiba.

"Well I kind of figure that out seeing how he's my father." Naruto Said.

Kiba looks at Naruto with a wide eyed look. "Are you serious you're the Yondaime's son damn man I feel sorry for you when the female population finds out." "Well let's hope not cause I seriously don't need fan-girls right now." He said.

TBC...


End file.
